1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor set, and in particular to a pump rotor which providing high efficiency low noise and less vibration.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1. A conventional roots rotor set has a pair of engaging rotors 10, and the two rotors 10 are disposed in a pump room 21 defined by a housing 20. The pump room 21 has an inlet 22 at one side and an outlet 23 at another side. The rotor 10 is respectively connected to a transmission shaft 30, and the transmission shaft 30 drives the two rotor 10 in the pump room 21 to make rotation with equal speed in opposite directions.
However, the conventional roots rotor 10 has low efficiency, loud noise and strong vibration due to the design of lobes 11 of the rotor 10.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination of a rotor set to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.